Dancing
by Icantgetenough
Summary: When Daniel gets a new neighbor and recognizes Sam, the team learns a past she has been hiding. Humor AU


I really have no idea how this came to me. It was just a funny idea I had, so I decided to write it definitely A/U. One-shot I hope you enjoy, please review. Check out my other stuff (usually romance) If you're also into Law & Order SVU, or I have some really old Atlantis and SG-1 from forever ago!

They were having a team night at Daniel's home. Jack and Teal'c had already made it. Sam said she would be running a little late she had a few things to do before she got there. The three men were sitting on Daniel's porch, as a woman got out of her car and smiled waving at Daniel. She walked into the house beside him without saying a word.

"New neighbor?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, moved in a 2-3 months ago," Daniel stated.

Jack nodded his head.

"Have you introduced yourself?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, her name is Jaslyn, she just moved here from Denver, she's going to school here," Daniel claimed.

"She owns a house while going to school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I didn't ask," Daniel stated.

Jack doesn't say anything else about the young lady who is Daniel's new neighbor, and they turn the conversation to the fantasy football league that they would be picking in 2 weeks. As the conversation dies down, Jaslyn comes back outside. She had changed from a button-up shirt and black pants to a t-shirt and shorts.

"Daniel, it's so nice to see you again, I see you have company," Jaslyn said obviously flirting with the man.

"Yes, this is Jack, and this is my friend T," Daniel stated.

"Nice to meet you," Jaslyn claimed.

"I haven't seen you around, but I know your house wasn't for sale.

"We work at Cheyenne Mountain none of us are at home very often," Daniel stated.

"Oh my friend Lindsey works up there, she said it's huge. I ask her what she does up there she said it's classified and I would never believe it in a million years." Jaslyn stated.

"Well, she's probably right, a lot is going on up there," Jack stated.

Jaslyn nodded her head.

"I'm going to school for biology, she said there are a lot of scientists up there," Jaslyn recalled.

"Danny's one of them," Jack claimed.

Jaslyn smiled.

"Really, what kind of scientist?" Jaslyn asked.

"Uh, I work with the military as a civilian. I help with archaeology and paleontology," Daniel claimed.

"Didn't know they had folks like that on the mountain," Jaslyn said.

"Well, you know the military likes to have one of everything just in case," Jack claimed.

Jaslyn seemed to accept the answer, and they continued to hold a conversation until she said she had to get ready for work.

"She seems nice," Jack stated.

"Yeah, I've had worse neighbors," Daniel claimed.

Sam was pulling in the driveway when Jaslyn walked back outside. She was wearing short daisy dukes, her flat stomach was visible, and she had tied up what appeared to be a men's dress shirt under the bottom of her breasts, she had a visible push-up bra on. She was carrying a bag on her shoulder. She was wearing tennis shoes.

Sam had been stunned by the outfit for or only a second, and she stepped out of the car, glancing at the guys as they all stared at Daniel's neighbor.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SAMMY C!" Jaslyn squealed and ran up to the lady.

Sam instantly blushed dark red, connecting the dots. She knew the men could hear the conversation. The porch was not 20 feet from the road.

They all looked at each other lost how Jaslyn could know who Sam was.

"OH my gosh, your pole dancer of the year for like four years in a row! You're still so beautiful!" Jaslyn claimed

Jack and Daniel both choked out the drink they had been drinking Teal'c just looked onward at the interaction.

"Uhm, thanks, you look great yourself."

"Do you think you could give me some pointers! I'm sure Jimmy would love to see you!" Jaslyn stated.

"I haven't done that in a long time. I'm surprised my pictures are still on the wall," Sam stated, still blood red. Jaslyn didn't pick up on how awkward the conversation was.

"He has every pole dancer of the year since 1972 on the wall when he opened the place. Just in the back for us girls to see, though." Jaslyn claimed.

Jack and Daniel, we're now staring for an entirely different reason.

"In your one picture, you were doing this move where one leg is….

Sam quickly cut her off, not wanting the guys to have even more thoughts in their heads.

"Yeah, I know the one," Sam stated.

"Could you teach me how to do that," Jaslyn asked.

Sam's eyes bulged for a minute.

"Oh, if you can't, I understand," Jaslyn said quickly.

"I know you said it was a long time ago. I mean, you're probably out of shape or something," Jaslyn claimed.

Sam took this as a challenge. She knew she shouldn't, but she did and before she caught herself.

"Of course at Jimmy's tomorrow," Samantha stated bravely.

"Okay, he opens the place up for us to practice at 3 when the cooks come in is that a good time," Jaslyn asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sam stated regretting the words instantly.

"Okay, I'm going to be late, and you know Jimmy only gives us 30 minutes to get ready," Jaslyn stated.

She ran to her car, threw in her bag, and took off.

Sam was seriously thinking about just taking off and leaving, not facing the boys and the conversation they just overheard.

Sam knew the cat was out of the bag now and decided to face them sooner, rather than later.

She walked up the step chin held high.

Jack and Daniel had no words, but Teal'c, of course, asked the obvious question.

"What is pole dancing?"

This made Sam laugh. Her nerves had been shot, and if she didn't laugh, she would cry of embarrassment. She knew she shouldn't be. She made damn good money, and for the first few years she was in the air force, she brought home less than she made working four nights a week at Jimmy's.

"Your dad knew?" Jack asked quickly.

"NO! You don't tell a soul what you just found out today. It's not even on my military records."

"How did you get that erased?"

"Some former regulars were high up in the Air Force, they owed me a few favors," Sam stated.

Jack looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Nothing like your thinking Jack," Sam warned.

"I still am curious about pole dancing," Teal'c claimed.

Sam smiled again.

"I think that's something for Jack and Daniel to explain to you Teal'c.

"Are you not going to help Daniel's neighbor tomorrow with that dance?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, yes, my emotions got the better of me," Sam admitted.

"Face it, Carter, you would have helped her if she had asked how to set up a fish tank, you don't like to admit if you can't do something," Jack claimed.

"Not the point, Oh God I haven't done that in years, I most certainly can't do that tomorrow night," Sam said fearfully.

"Only you would be concerned about not being able to pole dance, for some 20 something you don't even know. You're afraid she is better than you." Jack said amused.

Sam blushed again, knowing that Jack was right.

"So tell us Sammy C, all about your life on stage." Jack laughed.

Sam was so mad at him. She slugged him harder than she thought.

"Hey, watch it, Carter, that's my good shoulder, the only good one I have left," Jack stated as he rubbed it.

"I was in college, getting my 1st Ph.D. I need the money." Sam stated quickly.

"You were like 18-19 then!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I was legal," Sam stated.

Jack shook his head, "could you have not done something else?"

"And make that kind of money and have time to work on my thesis, and disorientation, no way I got my tuition in 4 weeks, Jack. There wasn't a day I didn't have $5,000 in my purse and didn't think anything of it." Sam said, now defending herself.

Jack was surprised by the admission.

"If you don't mind me asking how much were your making Sam?" Daniel asked.

"A good night $4,000 a bad night about $1,000," Sam stated.

"And you left that for this, you could still be pole dance of the year and have a mansion!" Jack claimed.

"Yeah, it was sort of hard to give up," Sam admitted.

"Do you miss it?" Daniel asked.

"Sort of, in a way. It is very liberating. Jimmy was good. He wasn't aggressive, didn't make us girls tip a whole lot. He thought we deserved what we made. He would mark up all his food and drinks, so it was nothing for him to get 200 dollars a person coming in the door." Sam explained.

The guys just nodded their heads.

"I don't understand this Earth custom," Teal'c explained again.

"Alright, T me and Daniel will explain it to you later.

"Can we drop this conversation?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Daniel stated.

The group of four went inside talking about football, upcoming missions, and all decided to teach Teal'c the fine board game of Clue. It was getting late. Sam had drunk more than she usually did; they all did except for Teal'c, of course. They all agreed staying at Daniel's would be the best thing to do. Daniel went to bed, Sam took the guest room, and Jack took the couch. Teal'c set up his usual spot on the living room floor. They were all soon asleep.

Sam woke up, dreading the day ahead of her. She already felt her muscles ache in memory of the pole routines she had done. She got up and stretched and decided to go for a run before ending up in Daniel's yard doing splits. Jack had walked out at that moment,

"Jeeze Carter, anyone could see you out here!" Jack claimed.

"You act like I'm naked," Sam said quickly.

"No, you're just, limber," Jack claimed.

"If you're not okay with this, Sir, you could order me not to do it," Sam said smugly.

"I don't have a problem with it, Carter," Jack said quickly.

"Yes, you do." Sam snapped back.

"I don't!" Jack stated.

"I know you don't care about then, but there is no way you would think twice if I went up on stage and did it tonight. You would shoot everyone in the room." Sam laughed.

"It's your body. You do whatever you want," Jack stated.

"So if Jimmy were to ask me to dance tonight, it wouldn't upset you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't know what you want me to say," Jack said honestly.

"The truth," Sam stated.

Jack had no words and walked back into the house, allowing Sam to do her thing.

It was 2:00 pm, and Sam grabbed a black T-shirt and knotted the end, then she dug out a pair of short athletic shorts she usually reserved for sleeping. She put on tennis shoes, and wave goodbye to the boys, that were still occupying Daniels's house.

"You're going like that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't find any shorter shorts, so these will have to do," Sam stated as if Jack was commenting that he knew it was too much fabric for her to dance properly.

"Not the point, Carter," Jack stated.

"I'm going to see if Jasalyn is ready to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam stated.

Daniel nodded and smiled, Teal'c did his standard slight bow, and Jack didn't say a word as she headed out the door.

Jack watched as Sam talked with the younger woman wearing a similar outfit as Sam's only with shorter shorts and sighed.

The afternoon drug on for Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c acted as though this was the most normal thing in the world that Sam was teaching this young lady how to pole dance. Jack had to admit he had a dream about it that he was sure he would never forget.

When Sam arrived at Jimmy's, she noticed the changes. It was modern, he stayed with the times, probably thanks to his wife Linda, who was always at the club as well. She still had an eye for design.

"Sammy!" Jimmy smiled.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Sam smiled.

"It's been too long, why haven't you come by to see me, you know you're welcome anytime," Jimmy commented.

"Thanks, Jimmy, I know, and I appreciate that. I've been with the Air Force, still am." Sam stated.

"That doesn't stop the men on the mountain from coming in on the weekends." Jimmy laughed.

"I'm sure it doesn't," Sam stated.

"What are you doing back here with Jaslyn?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, she's a coworkers neighbor. She recognized me from the pictures," Sam stated.

"I bet that went over well." Jimmy laughed.

"You have no idea." Sam sighed.

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Picture number 3, she wants to know how I did it," Sam claimed.

"And you wanted to see if you still could?" Jimmy finished her thought.

"I'm not getting any younger," Sam claimed.

"Me, either kid, I don't doubt you, but you know sometimes you can't say yes to every fight," Jimmy claimed.

"You have no idea." Sam smiled.

"I believe I don't," Jimmy stated.

"I can only imagine what you have to deal with. It must be hard in the air force, being a beautiful woman." Jimmy commented.

"My team is wonderful, but there's always a dog or two with some other outside teams," Sam claimed.

"That's everywhere, unfortunately, had to hire extra security in the last five years, men seem to think they can do what they want," Jimmy stated.

Sam just nodded.

"So are you here to practice or are you dancing tonight, I have an open door for you whenever you like," Jimmy stated.

"Just practice," Sam stated.

"if you change your mind," Jimmy stated

Sam nodded and smiled.

Sam heartbeat went rapid as she put her hands on the cool pole at the side of the stage, Jaslyn was in the middle, doing basic warm-ups. Sam wasn't sure if she could even do what Jaslyn was doing. She took a deep breath she took a minute to measure her stance after all this was all physics, something she loved. She put her hand up high on the bar, circled and trusted her other hand to grab the pole twirling around with a bit of effort. She recalculated her stance for the second time and, with more ease, was able to twist around the pole. She had started getting more advanced, she climbed the pole with ease, never admitting in basic how she could do the rope climb with ease, She took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't fall too far if this went bust and clinched he thighs around the pole, arched out, before grabbing the middle and twirling down.

"Now you're warmed up, do you think you could show me?" Jaslyn asked.

Sam nodded her head more confidently and tried the move herself. It was basically a sideways split with her hands holding the pole and her slightly spinning. She inched her leg up the pole int a perfect split and then kicked off with her foot on the ground, her hands grabbing at the highest part of the pole that they could. She turned her feet to catch the bar, and she went around the pole once before she jumped out of the pose. It was nowhere near what she used to be able to do, but she could none the less accomplish it.

Jaslyn quickly learned when Sam explained the physics of it, and she still couldn't do a full 360, but she was getting quite close.

She was excited she was learning.

Sam was about to tell Jimmy goodbye.

"Come on for old times sake, sometimes Lilly comes in, for throwback Thursdays," Jimmy claimed.

"I don't know if someone from the mountain saw me, Jimmy, I would be the talk of the place for months," Sam stated.

"When did that stop you before?" Jimmy asked.

Sam thought back to when one of the fraternities came in. Of course, most of them didn't know her, but Timmy was in her physics class and hounded her for the rest of the semester.

"I know, I know, and I'm off duty. It's my time." She thought.

"Is it well, can you make money have a side job and be in the Air Force?" Jimmy asked.

"I can't come back here, Jimmy," Sam said sternly.

"I mean for tonight if you do it just tonight, can I pay you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, but I don't know, this could put me in hot water if the word were to get out, its unbecoming of an officer," Sam claimed.

"I understand," Jimmy stated sadly.

"Well it looks like you were having fun, we don't open until 6, you're welcome anytime even if it's just to practice.

"You should stay for dinner. Our steak hoagie hasn't changed.

Sam's mouth watered. She forgot how much she missed them.

Jack had went home livid he knew he shouldn't be mad at Sam, he had nothing against her "dancing" before the air force, it had nothing to do with that, men ogled her enough with her BDUs on, he couldn't imagine how many men had fantasy's about her, not unlike himself. He sighed and knew he needed to apologize for the way he had acted. He quickly got dressed and went to her house.

When Jack pulled up, he noticed that Sam wasn't there, he sighed, 'was she still at Jimmy's, shouldn't they be opened by now, is she dancing?' Jack thought.

He had no idea where Jimmy's place was and quickly called Daniel asking if he knew where the "gentleman's club" was located. Daniel admitted he did, although he had never been there, and gave directions after Daniel warned him not to go in there.

Jack was at the parking lot, seeing a few cars parked but men still inside them. He hopped out and saw a man smoking at the front door.

"We're not open for another 30 minutes son," Jimmy claimed.

"I'm uh looking for someone, Samantha Carter?" Jack stated.

"Oh, Sammy is here, you her boyfriend or something? I noticed she didn't have a ring." Jimmy said.

"Or something," Jack claimed

Jimmy smiled at the man's boyish grin.

"I'll tell you what she's a hell of a woman, worked for four years, the hardest worker I knew, made me the most money too, she's something special," Jimmy claimed.

"You got that right," Jack stated.

Jimmy ushered the man in quickly, hoping other patrons didn't expect special treatment and locked the door quickly.

Jack scanned the room, and noticed Sam was up on the stage she was by herself. He assumed the other girls were getting ready. She was perfectly moving her hand wrapped lightly around the pole twirling down slowly, letting her self all most touch the ground but stopping and twirling around her legs stuck out to either side. She then put her arm up high on the bar, climbing it a little before extending one leg out and bending the other twirl around the bar. It wasn't until she had put herself upside down and was sliding down the pole straight, that she saw her commanding officer, with dark eyes drinking her in.

She dropped herself headfirst to the ground, she was less than a foot from it, but it still hurt, and Jack came rushing over, as she rubbed the crown of her head.

"Jesus Carter!" Jack stated.

Sam decked him right in the face.

Jimmy saw the incident.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I thought..." Jimmy said.

"It's fine," Sam stated as she stood from the floor.

"I deserved that," Jack stated.

"Oh God, I could get court marshaled!" Sam bellowed out.

"I'm not telling on you, Carter calm down," Jack stated.

"You had no right, Sir," Sam huffed.

"I know I just, I figured the place was open by now, I went to your house to apologize, and you weren't there.

"So, you thought I was pole dancing for all the local men?" Sam asked.

"It's not the dancing part, it's the men part," Jack said defiantly.

"I know how to take care of myself," Sam stated.

"I know you do, but you shouldn't have to do it all the time." Jack sighed.

Sam looked in Jack's eyes, knowing the line that they never cross was once again being stepped on.

"Sorry, I decked you, sir." Sam sighed.

"I know, Sorry I made you fall on you're head. You're wonderful, by the way," Jack stated.

"Thank you." Sam blushed.

"Is everything okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy, he just surprised me is all," Sam stated.

"You staying for dinner?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course," Sam claimed.

"Jack, you staying?" Sam asked.

"I don't know might be weird if some other guys from the mountain see us here together," Jack stated.

"It won't be too out of place, if Daniel and Teal'c were here too, Teal'c can finally figure out what all the talk is about," Sam stated.

Jack pulled out his cell phone. Daniel hesitated not sure if he wants to know his neighbor that intimately. Jack stated they could simply sit at the bar, and he wouldn't have to watch. Daniel agrees, and they head out to Jimmys.

By the time Teal'c and Daniel arrive the club is in full swing, Sam and Jack are eating steak hoagies, and two are waiting for Teal'c and Daniel.

"Best hoagies in town," Sam claims.

Daniel takes a bite. "I believe your right," Daniel stated.

Teal'c can't take his eyes off the stage.

"So, Samantha, you once did this dance as well?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, T, I did," Sam stated.

"Still can," Jack mentioned.

"You made a good income doing this?" Teal'c asked.

"Very good!" Sam explained.

"It requires much skill and strength," Teal'c mentioned

"Daniel Jackson informs me not all of your people approve of this kind of dance," Teal'c stated.

Jimmy looked oddly at the conversation Teal'c and Sam were having.

"He's from another country, he's never been to a club before, or seen this type of dancing." Sam smiled.

"Well, I hope he enjoys it." Jimmy laughed.

Sam explained what some of the girls were doing, and Jack and Daniel were taking notes as well. Luckily for Daniel's sake, Jaslyn wasn't working until 9 pm and was bartending at the moment.

Sam was watching in interest as a woman was doing moves she recognized and others she did not, she could feel the bruise marks already starting to form, and she wasn't sure how she would explain to them once she got back on base. No one would see them but Janet, and she would, of course, tell her friend the mess that became this weekend, it was too hot to wear long sleeves, but at least with her boots and pants, she could cover the other marks.

After they were done eating, Sam pulled out her wallet, she was thankful she had gone to the bank the other day sighing because she would now have to go again, and put $20 by each dancers feet, Jack followed then Daniel, one of the girls asking if "he wanted something special." He blushed and nodded his head. Jack didn't even make eye contact as he went around the stage, setting the money down as well.

Jimmy said goodbye

"The doors always open." Jimmy sighed.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Samantha claimed.

The next morning SG-1 walked into Hammond's office.

"Care to tell me why your team was at Jimmy's last night?" Hammond asked.

"We were on downtime, sir. It's not against regulations." Sam stated quickly.

"Why is your cheek bruised, Jack?' Hammond asked suddenly.

He touched the sore spot on his face, and Sam winced, knowing she caused it.

"An accident, sir," Jack stated quickly.

"And Major, what the bruises on your arms?" Hammond asked

"Old work out, I recently began starting again, sir. Nothing that would stop me from doing my duties, sir. " Sam stated quickly.

"Does Jimmy still have the best hoagies?" Hammond asked.

"They were quite satisfying General Hammond," Teal'c answered.

"It's not against regulation. Your welcome to go to any gentleman club you like. It just usually doesn't warrant a call from Jimmy to give thanks that a Team showed up and dropped $2000 in a night."

"You know Jimmy?" Sam says, hesitantly.

"Yeah, he said Sammy C could come by with the guys anytime she wants. Wishes that the Air Force didn't take away his best dancer care to elaborate major?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir." Sam blushed.

"Don't make it a habit." Hammond sighed.

"We won't just don't tell dad," Jack smirked.

Hammond rolled his eyes, knowing very well that Jack meant Jacob.

"Back to work all of you, you're off-world in 2 hours," Hammond stated.

Sam didn't know if she should laugh or cry to know that "Uncle George" knew her secret. She went to her lab to grab needed equipment before meeting with the team to head through the gate.


End file.
